


Femslash February 2020 Drabbles

by Time_Thief



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Thief/pseuds/Time_Thief
Summary: COMPLETE! FEMSLASH FEB BEING OVER WILL NOW LEAVE A VOID IN MY LIFE TY FOR SUPPORTING THIS WONDERFUL MONTH Y'ALLDrabble (100 words each) collection posted once a day all month in celebration of Femslash February 2020. Pairing is Miu/Kaede. Each drabble is based on prompts for the event and can be seen in the chapter title. Contains spoilers for V3! 60% wholesome, 20% humor, 10% angst, 10% steamy
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Femslash February





	1. Day 1: Breathe

Miu hummed as she left the bathroom stall. Ol’ goody-two-shoes Kaede flicked water into the sink and dried her hands. Miu crossed her arms and said, “’Sup, cowtits?”

Her eyes flicked up. She sighed. “I’m jealous.”

Miu lifted her chin and smirked.

“Pink is so your color! I _have_ to see my sweater on you.”

Vehement rejections caught in Miu’s throat.

Kaede’s bra was pink, too.

Kaede dunked her top and blush-colored sweater over Miu’s head. She fawned over Miu’s new Catholic-school-girl look. The sweater must’ve been too tight.

_Must_ have, because Miu was finding it too hard to breathe.


	2. Day 2: Laughter

The laughter trailed behind her with each pass she made through the cafeteria: a giggle from Kokichi, a chuckle from Gonta, or a snicker from Tsumugi. Each time Kaede heard, she focused on her toes a little more while walking.

Plucking like a guitar string dragged up her sight. Miu picked her teeth with her fingernail. “S’matter with you?”

“I think…” Kaede gulped and whispered, “I’m a laughingstock.”

Miu flung a piece of apple skin away, marched towards their table, and flipped it with mechanical arms. In the midst of their complaints, she offered a a singsong, “Eat a chode!”


	3. Day 3: Freeze

Kaede rubbed her arms. Her exhale escaped her lips as a ghost. “Gee, it’s freezing out here!”

“Speak for yourself!” Miu planted her fists on her hips. A contraption from her backpack radiated warmth downward like a heat lamp. “Iiiii’m feelin’ fine.”

Kaede scooted towards her and eased into the lamp’s warmth. Miu started, “Get away from me you-”

The resting of Kaede’s head in the crook of Miu’s neck cut her off. Lavender scents drifted up from her blonde locks.

Miu, frozen, wondered why there were goosebumps on the back of her neck when she felt so, so warm.


	4. Day 4: Shine

Sheets scattered upon the floor crinkled beneath her footsteps. She lifted the puffy pink skirts of her dress as she ascended the platform. She smoothed the dress beneath her thighs as she sat at the piano.

Her fingers danced up and down the keys. Fitting, she thought, that she knew the song _Memory_ by heart. She swayed in the throes of the melody. Spotlights angled towards her platform reflected off the sequins sewed onto the chest of her dress.

Their speckled shine hit the cracked door to Kaede’s Ultimate Pianist Lab, briefly illuminating a single blue eye watching from beyond.


	5. Day 5: Key

Miu’s steps whispered across the grass consuming the school hallway’s tiles. She halted, reared her leg back, and kicked the bloom off of a flower. She flashed a toothy grin as she continued.

Further down the overgrown path, a single student hunched by a closed door. Kaede clutched something to her chest. A bead of sweat dripped off her chin. Miu asked, “S’got you so nervous?”

“I f-found this key, and I think it goes to this room, but-”

Miu snatched the key and shoved the door open. She doubled over laughing. “Ol’ cowtits was afraid of a utility closet!”


	6. Day 6: Routine

12:30P.M.: Kaede and Miu choose different cafeteria tables with their backs an arm’s length from each other’s. Kaede always offered her a smile and nod. Miu would pout and try to ignore her, but Kaede appreciated the dusting of pink on her cheeks. A creature of habit, Kaede thought, noting the same meal from Miu day-by-day: fried cauliflower, an apple, and grilled chicken.

The day after Miu’s lab opened, she didn’t show.

Kaede did what was natural.

She snuck into the lab and left Miu’s routine meal near the Ultimate Inventor. Silently, Kaede left her to her work.


	7. Day 7: Sacrifice

The Death Road of Despair lay before Miu. She’d failed escape before. Failure was no longer an option. She started inside.

A hand clamped on her wrist. The stupid hatless boy said, “Don’t go.”

She ripped her arm out of his grasp. “She has to be out there.”

A sigh puffed from Shuichi’s nostrils. “I hate it, too, but you have to know Kaede is-”

“Out there!” Miu screeched. “She’s gotta be. There’s no way they’d have done that to her for trying to- to do what’s right like the stupid, innocent, Catholic-school-type _bitch_ she is!”

Miu wept. “She was.”


	8. Day 8: Pride

Miu slammed the door to her lab shut. Butterflies flitted through the courtyard as she strolled. A high-pitched voice called, “Hey!”

She rolled her eyes as Kaede approached. The goody-two-shoes said, “Open communication between friends is key, so I wanted to respectfully request that you call me by my name-”

“Cowtits?”

“ _Kaede_!”

Miu made no effort to disguise her delight. Frustrating Kaede was rare. Her smirk only worsened the damage. Finally, Kaede said, “Just because mine are bigger doesn’t mean yours aren’t nice.”

As Kaede marched away, Miu was desperate to retort. A strange, strange sense of pride drowned her.


	9. Day 9: Melody

Naturally, the Ultimate Pianist held all forms of music in the highest regards. Her definition of “music” included unconventional sources, however. Some days it was the dulcet rush of fountain waters while others it may be the _crunch_ of grass underfoot Gonta’s garden travels.

What had become her favorite melody was more obscure.

On a bench outside the laboratory, Kaede heard the goings-on inside. The _bang-bang-bang_ s of hammers, the _whirr_ s of saws, and the _zrrt_ s of laser cutters were like instruments in a symphony. Miu worked as Kaede listened, her finger bouncing and dipping like a conductor’s.


	10. Day 10: Shadow

When lunchtime rolled around, Kaede kept a white-knuckle grip on her tray. Miu asked, “S’matter with the fraidy cat today?”

“This whole… ‘killing game.’” At a distant table, Kokichi stabbed his fork into a glob of ketchup. Red splotched the tray. “Miu. You wouldn’t kill someone, would you?”

“Might mean the rest of us would have a chance at some dumplings!”

Miu’d pointed at Kaede’s stacked plate with a smirk. Kaede’s mirthless expression wiped that smile away. Miu mumbled, “Nah. Nah, I never would, fraidy cat.”

A small smile found Kaede. The shadow clouding her thoughts lightened the slightest bit.


	11. Day 11: Festive

_Bang-bang-bang_!

Kaede shot up and stared at her dorm door. She rubbed at her eyes as she opened it. “Who-”

“Outside,” Miu demanded. She left the dormitory without looking back. Kaede blinked, blinked again, and followed.

Outside, a spark flew in the dark. Miu sprinted toward her. A whistle sounded in the sky.

_Boom_!

A pink firework blossomed like a bouquet of tulips. The next exploded lavender, and the glass dome’s reflection multiplied the sparkles. Kaede couldn’t close her mouth.

“Amazing.” _Boomboomboom!_ “It’s amazing you put this together for everyone-”

But glancing around, she realized she was alone with Miu.


	12. Day 12: Twilight

Miu’s eyes shivered in their sockets. No, no, no. The thick-skulled emo hat kid had to be making shit up.

_“But that’s Kaede’s lie, isn’t it?”_

The gremlin’s words echoed in Miu’s mind. Despite the horrific reality, Kaede showed a joyful smile. Then the tears spilled down Kaede’s cheeks, and Miu had to resist vomiting. Kaede said, “I’m sorry.”

Fury warred sadness as knots in Miu’s stomach. The voting screen appeared. Kaede’s visage beamed. “Why” would be the question today, tomorrow, and forever. The seconds counted down. Miu’s finger shook.

No answer could be satisfactory.

Miu voted for the murderer.


	13. Day 13: Legend

Miu ran her finger down a book’s spine. Her nose crinkled at the dust now caked onto her skin. How could Kaede _like_ this lame place? Kaede’d taken an ancient tome off the shelves and seemed to revel in the yellowed pages.

“The Legend of King Arthur,” Kaede said. “I’ve always liked the way they describe him claiming the sword from the stone.”

Miu’s grin curled up. “ _I’ve_ got a sword you can claim.”

Kaede’s lips pressed together. Covering her mouth, she mumbled, “That’s not- that doesn’t even make sense, and…”

But she couldn’t hold in her laughter any longer.


	14. Day 14: Refuge

The carousel rounding the heart-shaped bed made Kaede dizzy. Strange, she thought, being in this place that warped reality into cozy dreams. The Love Suite was an odd comfort, yet anxiety plagued her.

The door bashed open. Miu marched into the room, her burning glare pinned to Kaede. She hardly managed an “um” before Miu shoved her onto the mattress.

A yelp escaped her, and the springs whined. Miu crawled atop her. Her chest crushed Kaede’s. Her warm exhales climbed up Kaede’s neck, raising goosebumps. Her whisper was hot in her ear.

“Let our dream be real.”

And Kaede did.


	15. Day 15: Bloom

Kaede rubbed her upper arms. “It’s freezing! Ugh. Wish I could see the gardens in spring. I bet they’d look beautiful, don’t you?”

In response, Miu walked away. Kaede pouted and continued to the cafeteria.

She was picking at potatoes when a _bang_ startled her. Miu had slammed a metal vase on her table and left. Kaede took in the twists of steel stems and petals in the makeshift vase. A red button was fashioned onto the front. Kaede pressed it.

Tinkling sounded. The metal flowers opened as though in bloom, and neon blue lights fixed into the blossoms glimmered.


	16. Day 16: Sunset

The light of the dying day spilled gold through the glass dome. Miu lay sideways on the bench outside her lab, where she’d more than once caught Kaede listening to Miu’s constant work.

Today was the same as yesterday and the day before and the day before that. Tried as she might, she couldn’t accomplish anything; try as she might, she couldn’t move on.

The corners of Miu’s mouth twitched down. Her fist opened. A few hairpins resembling musical notes, salvaged remnants from a brutal execution, lay scattered in her palm.

Miu’s fingers quivered. A tear dashed a quarter note.


	17. Day 17: Wander

Kaede fitted her thumbs beneath her backpack straps and grinned at the glossy sky. “Gosh. How far d’you think this academy goes? It’s like we have a whole world in here! Let’s go exploring!”

Miu scoffed. “If I go wandering off, who’ll be there to _ooh_ and _ahh_ at my incredible inventions!”

Miu paused literally and verbally. She tacked on: “And my hot bod!”

Skipping ahead, Kaede turned on her heel. She walked backwards in front of Miu. The rhythms of their paces matched. Kaede scanned Miu. Smiling in a satisfied sort of way, Kaede pointed her thumb at herself.


	18. Day 18: Beauty

Miu and Kaede sat at their regular spots in the cafeteria, their backs facing one another’s. On occasion, Miu tossed a glance over her shoulder. Kaede’s golden locks appeared lush as ever. Pursing her lips did little to mask their fullness.

What always caught Miu’s attention, though, was Kaede’s soft, pale thighs pressed into the bench. Her skirt struggled to keep ‘em all in.

Kaede, too, peered at Miu. Her stare rolled down her sky-blue eyes, cleavage between her sailor collar, and her thighs squeezed a note too tight by her leather straps.

And, truly, neither wanted to look away.


	19. Day 19: Blush

Intrigue inspired Kaede to peer around Miu’s Ultimate Lab. Kaede had been dragged inside by the Ultimate Inventor herself. Miu announced, “Behold, my greatest invention to date! This robot allows for the lewdest, R-rated act to be performed without need for another person!”

Kaede prepared to avert her eyes. Miu unveiled an awfully realistic hand, exclaiming, “THE HAND HOLDER!”

A giggle tumbled out of Kaede. She approached the “lewd” invention. Her brow furrowed. “Um, why is it the same size and shape as _my_ hand? The indents are all the same, too-”

Noticing Miu’s furious blush, Kaede left it there.


	20. Day 20: Letter

Within her Ultimate Lab, Miu paced back and forth. A pink letter from Kaede had been slipped beneath her door. The possibilities of the contents set her heart to racing.

A confession of love? A stash of nudes? A page from her diary describing a particularly steamy dream she’d had involving Miu? Or it could be a drawing she’d made of Miu! A song she’d written based on Miu’s boisterous personality, perhaps?

Hands trembling, Miu peeled open the letter.

_Dear Miu,_

_You left your dildo in the ladies’ room again. Please pick it up ASAP._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaede_

Miu fell over.


	21. Day 21: Trust

Amidst the chatter floating through the cafeteria, Miu slammed her palms on the table. She dropped her metal backpack and started towards the exit. To Kaede, she said, “Watch that for me.”

Kaede sat stick-straight. Miu had entrusted the safety of a legendary invention to _her_. She debated moving seats to be closer to her object of defense, perhaps build some sort of fort. A better idea struck.

When Miu returned, her brows pushed inward. “What’re you doing, weirdo?”

Kaede held out a fork like a bayonet and used an empty bowl as a makeshift helmet. “Watching this for you.”


	22. Day 22: Luck

Kaede sprinted inside the dorms. She ran smack into Miu, who barked, “Watch where yer going!”

“Sorry, I- Look!” She revealed the four-leaf clover. “Lucky! Do you ever feel lucky? I do. I think about how, on this planet in its incomprehensible size hurtling in orbit around an even larger flaming star, I just so happened to be alive here, now, at this time. I think about how lucky I am to be here, the circumstances damned. I think about- er, what’re you doing?”

Miu had been staring at her own cleavage during the speech. “Pretty lucky to have D-cups!”


	23. Day 23: Time

Miu kept the music note hairpins in her pocket. Her finger brushing the smooth plastic opened fresh wounds. The passing days would leave the patches of pain smaller and smaller, however.

At her regular cafeteria spot, she’d glance over her shoulder. The table behind her was empty. On her way out, she’d pass by Kaede’s Ultimate Laboratory. The room was always dark, the silence deafening.

Week after week the absence settled into her routine. A day arrived where she didn’t look over her shoulder at lunch or peek at the Pianist Lab.

Yet time never snatched away the stabbing loneliness.


	24. Day 24: Secret

Kaede’s eyes flicked from side to side as she stole away from the dormitory. In the dead of night, her feet whispered across the grass towards the other side of the dome.

“What’re you doin’ out this late, Cowtits?”

She yelped. Starlight glinted on a key in her grasp. Miu tapped up Kaede’s wrist and snorted. “Who’da thunk the goody-two-shoes was a Love Suite addict! Who is it, huh? Who’re you creeping on in those dreams?”

Kaede’s blush harshened but stare held.

Miu, her own face heating, repeated, “ _Who is it_?”

Fingers trembling, Kaede formed a heart with her hands.


	25. Day 25: Flame

A bonfire blazed. The class partied under night’s cloak. Tenko led Himiko in a series of stark poses. Angular shadows moved as a dance that mesmerized Kaede. Hot marshmallow threatened to fall off her skewer. Kaede lifted the treat above her face to catch the fluff in her mouth.

Miu snatched the marshmallow with her teeth before the molten sugar could reach Kaede’s lips. Firelight flickered on her shit-eating grin.

A smile of Kaede’s own spread. She pulled Miu against her and nibbled her lower lip, stealing back a puff of marshmallow stuck there.

Miu eked out a high-pitched whine.


	26. Day 26: Faith

“I believe there’s a way to end this killing game,” Kaede whispered to Miu.

Miu rolled her eyes.

Belief was a farce. What god would create then abandon them? Miu couldn’t imagine leaving her projects to rot, especially if they had sentience like K1-B0. “I believe in nothing.”

Kaede’s breathing paused, her eyes widening. Her mouth closed. “Okay. Sorry. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

The Ultimate Pianist left Miu’s lab. Miu watched her leave until she couldn’t spot her on the horizon. A certain weight slumped her shoulders.

As if she knew the moment would live in her regrets forever.


	27. Day 27: River

The majesty of the dress reminded Miu of all things formal: balls, weddings, proms. The beauty of the flowing and fluffy skirts, lavender in color like Kaede’s eyes, should have belonged to the most joyous of celebrations.

The dress did not fit a funeral.

The dark mask upon Kaede’s brow cracked. A black feather and white dogwood blossom fell off her sunshine-colored hair. The large bow upon her chest ripped. She staggered back.

The kid with the hat accused, “You were trying to kill the mastermind.”

Tears streamed in rivers down Kaede’s cheeks.

Even then, miraculously, Miu thought her beautiful.


	28. Day 28: Spark

From the first day, Miu spotted it. The goody-two-shoes Catholic school girl type, Kaede Akamatsu, had a spark in her eye. She wasn’t Miu’s type; not in the slightest. She spewed all _hope_ and _faith_ garbage.

Quite frankly? Miu wanted to barf whenever she was around.

So why was it that Miu’s stomach tied in knots whenever she and Kaede brushed shoulders? Why did the scent of her fruity perfume make Miu drool a little bit? It made zero sense. Miu didn’t even like girls, and Kaede was as girly as they came.

But God was she a pretty girl.


	29. Day 29: Soar

Kaede spun, her arms wide open. “Isn’t it magnificent?”

Miu’s focus flicked about Kaede’s Ultimate Lab. “Lame. Where’s the tools? The contraptions? Hell, there’s only one power outlet!”

“You sure?” Kaede sauntered towards Miu. Her shoes squeaked on the fine tile. “The place is made for all sort of fun! Like… dancing.”

She threw her arms over Miu’s shoulders. The touch left the girl melting. Kaede smiled, something she couldn’t help whenever she broke her favorite person. She twined her fingers with Miu’s. Warmth sprouted in the seat of her belly. She said, “Beautiful, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

And her heart soared.


End file.
